


I Want to be Number One

by live_love_draw_anime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi meets his evil side, Akashi-centric, But mostly Bokushi, Gen, Oreshi and Bokushi, creepy setting, i want to be number one, kind of an AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_love_draw_anime/pseuds/live_love_draw_anime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were growing. Changing. All of them.</p><p>And Akashi couldn't help but feel that he was being left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want to be Number One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a dark rewrite of how Akashi becomes Bokushi, and I've changed a few matches and games around so it all flows. Enjoy!

They were growing. Changing. All of them.

And Akashi couldn't help but feel that he was being left behind.

Aomine was the first. He bloomed suddenly, annihilating every one of their opponents and ensuring the victory of Teikou every time. Yes, Akashi was pleased about that development. But he couldn't help but feel irked that Aomine had advanced so much farther than he had.

Murasakibara was next. His overwhelming strength crushed all who dared to oppose him. That was all well and good, until he did the unthinkable.

Murasakibara _challenged_ him. He challenged _him_. That was unacceptable. Akashi would not tolerate it. So he stepped onto the court, completely intent on crushing him and putting an end to this nonsense.

But then.

What was this? This pit of darkness and fear, sodden clouds of panic and bewilderment...was this what they called... _losing?_ The court began to blur around him and all he could see was Murasakibara's enormous hands, preparing to crush him, to _defeat_ him...

Suddenly, the court completely vanished. Murasakibara disappeared. The rest of the Kiseki no Sedai faded away into blackness and Akashi found himself in the strangest of places.

He stood upon solid gray stone, looking out at swirling clouds in a gloomy sky. Tall spires of dark rock rose from the mist, bleak and intimidating.

Before him, a staircase the color of slate stretched up so high, the top was hidden by the clouds. He squinted up at the steps, his red eyes roving over the landscape.

_'Hey.'_

Akashi started at the sound of the voice. Only he hadn't heard it with his ears; it had come from his head, sharp and freezing and familiar.

A dark silhouette began to descend down the staircase, emerging from the shadows like an apparition. _'Hey.'_

The figure drew closer and closer, and as it did, Akashi noticed something very strange. When it reached the final step, it looked straight at Akashi, grinning its eerie half smile that rested below a single, glowing gold eye, that peered out from--

_\--half a face._

But that wasn't what unnerved Akashi. What was most unsettling was that the face was exactly like his.

And the other half was just empty. There was nothing there; only a faint outline of black that swirled around and around and sometimes resembled a rainbow of colors.

Akashi shook himself out of his trance and eyed the mirror image of himself warily. "Who are you?"

The half of its mouth twisted up in a condescending grin. _'Don't be silly. I think you know the answer.'_ With another smirk, he began to ascend the steps again, slowly backing away.

"Wait!" Akashi called, reaching out. He attempted to follow him, only to find that he could not set his foot upon the stairway. Try as he might, it seemed to be impossible.

 _'Oh?'_ The half-face gave him a simpering glance. _'You want to come?'_

Akashi nodded slowly. "Don't leave me behind..."

That golden eye drooped to assess him from under its lid. Then the half-mouth bared its teeth in a bone chilling sneer and the figure held out a hand. _'Then take hold of my hand, and I'll let you ascend the first few steps.'_

And without thinking twice, Akashi reached out and grasped the figure's icy palm.

Immediately, the staircase faded away, and Akashi found himself back on the court, still in the midst of battle with Murasakibara. The purple-haired giant yawned as he raised an eyebrow at Akashi, the ball dribbling languidly before him. "This is too easy. Let's finish this, Aka-chin." Then he charged in for the attack.

But something was different now, and Akashi could feel it. His eyesight was sharper, his senses finely tuned, and he felt as if he could do anything.

_'Anything.'_

Minutes later, the game ended with a score of five to three. Akashi had taken the win.

"Akashicchi...what's with your eyes?"

Akashi glanced at Kise, his left eye glinting gold. "Nothing. They've always been this way."

He brushed past the gaping Generation of Miracles and smiled inwardly at this newfound power that was welling up within him.

**********************************

_'I want to be number one.'_

_'Oh you do, do you?'_

_'Yes. Without a doubt.'_

_'Very well. Who do you want to crush next?'_

Kuroko was the next to succumb to Akashi. He could feel Kuroko breaking, feel his will shatter to pieces as they toyed with Ogiwara, fixing the score to those dreaded numbers, 111-11.

And with that, he ascended a few more steps.

The half of a face was beginning to look like two-thirds.

**********************************

This would not work, Akashi realized. He would never know who was truly the strongest if he could never play against his teammates on separate teams.

So he gathered them all together and ordered them to make the oath.

He couldn't wait to advance even further.

**********************************

_'So, you're facing Yosen in the interhigh?'_

_'I am. But I'm not worried. Murasakibara is no threat to me.'_

_'Ah...but they've got someone new, remember? Himuro Tatsuya? He will be troublesome...'_

_'...then I want to go higher.'_

A flash of white teeth from half of a mouth (but no, it had grown now, hadn't it?) cut through the smoky grayness of the swirling mist.

_'Come.'_

The game against Yosen went smoothly. Murasakibara had no will to fight. The light had left his eyes long ago.

Himuro Tatsuya was swept away as easily as he'd first entered in on the scene. Akashi made sure of that.

The hopelessness on their faces told him that his dream was that much closer to becoming a reality.

_'I want to be number one.'_

**********************************

_'Ah, you'll be playing Touou next, won't you?'_

_'I will.'_

_'That will be tricky. What do you say?'_

Akashi stretched out his hand and began to climb. The top of the staircase was beginning to become clearer.

**********************************

Aomine didn't injure himself playing Kaijou. Akashi saw no reason to sit out of the match.

It was long and hard and tough, and Akashi could feel his powers stretching to their limits, but in the end, he and his teammates managed to pull through.

Aomine played as hard as he could, scoring over eighty points on his own, but he never smiled once. His movements were filled with anger and despair; the last futile attempts of a cornered wild animal struggling to stay alive.

Akashi felt a warm satisfaction when the buzzer sounded and the scoreboard displayed those bright red numbers.

132-126.

Aomine turned away, his aura dark and bitter. But before he left the court with his team, he approached Akashi one final time. "You're messed up, you know that? Call me a sore loser or whatever, but you've won _nothing._ Believe me when I say that."

"Oh, but Daiki," Akashi smiled serenely. "I've got everything I could ever hope for."

Deep in his subconsciousness, the face stretched to three-fourths.

**********************************

_'Midorima's next, right?'_

_'He is. Take me higher.'_

_'Higher? Are you sure you need to when it's only him?'_

_'I want to go higher. I don't care who I face, I must crush them all completely. That is the only way to become number one.'_

The face's mouth spread upwards with unparalleled glee and the golden eye shown brighter than ever.

_'Come!'_

Akashi was different, that much Midorima knew. When he entered the gymnasium, the temperature seemed to drop thirty degrees and the bespectacled boy sensed waves of something vile and disgusting rolling from his entire being.

And his face. His face seemed to be changing. When they locked eyes, his mouth twisted in an uncharacteristic grin, teeth flashing an unnatural white and golden eye nearly blinding him with its overwhelming presence.

But it was not Midorima's business to pry, so he simply gave him a nod and proceeded to play how he normally did; practically and efficiently, shooting three pointer after three pointer, systematically shutting down the emotions inside of him that threatened to burst--

\--because Akashi held the game in the palm of his hand from the very start and had no intention of slipping up even once.

Anyone could recognize the disappointment on his face when the game ended so terribly, such a humiliating, crushing loss, and--

_'I want to be number one.'_

**********************************

Seirin didn't play Kaijou during the Winter Cup, Rakuzan did.

_'Oh, this'll be fun, won't it?'_

_'No...take me higher...'_

_'Higher? You're almost at the top, you know that?'_

_'That's perfect. That's just where I want to be.'_

_'Number one?'_

_'I want to be number one.'_

Kise was a hailstorm on Rakuzan, slipping past their defenses and copying each offensive move they sent his way.

But Akashi fought back, his almost perfect senses Kise's only barrier. He halted Kise's perfect copy, singlehandedly scored fifty points, and didn't bother sending his teammates into the Zone. Why would he?

Kise was done after the third quarter, barely able to continue playing. All he could do was watch in despair from the bench as the point gap widened further and further, ending the game with 117-94.

Akashi stood on the court, panting and clutching the basketball in his hands, the roar of the crowd a lull to his stimulated senses.

_'Hey.'_

Akashi found himself on the staircase, the top a mere ten steps from his feet. The clouds still blocked his view, but a pale hand extended towards him, followed by a grinning face--

_'--Hey.'_

He reached out, his fingers closing around the icy flesh of his double. Slowly, slowly, he made his way to the top.

The face that stared back at him was no longer just a half. Akashi stared into the eyes of himself, his full self, his _real_ self--

The figure gestured about at their surroundings. _'It's cold up here_ _at the top, isn't it?'_

The wind whistled and howled and the gray mist enveloped him from all sides. Akashi wrapped his arms around himself, realizing just how chilly he was, how empty, how--

_\--alone._

The figure smiled at him, its teeth flashing white and its golden eye glinting. _'Congratulations. You're_ _number one.'_


End file.
